halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3
New information at EGM At http://www.1up.com/do/minisite?cId=3161338 there are 130+ screens and boxes with stuff you can click on. Go check it out.--Masterchief117 01:53, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Archive Why is there an archive for this talk page...? [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 16:30, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Because we talk too much. Blue Ninja 16:41, 22 August 2007 (UTC) WAAAAAAY too muchPoison headcrab 17:30, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Covenant Loyalists Who put the elites and the hunters with the brutes?! AJ 14:29, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Thats been fixed now, Elites are removed off the Loyalist list though Hunters have been kept on. --Ajax 013 14:47, 23 August 2007 (UTC) I thought that the hunters sided with the elites vs. the prophets. AJ 21:08, 23 August 2007 (UTC) This is annoyin me like, its NEVER EVER been said that the Hunters complete sided with the Elites. There was a few pairs joined with them in GOO but that was about it and it was said in deleted material in Halo 2 but like i said, deleted material. --Ajax 013 22:00, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ok, ok.. calm down dude. i was just askin a question. hunters were with the elites in ghosts and in halo 2 cortana said that. soo. yeah. i am just going with the information ive gotten. ok. calm down. well just wait until september 25. AJ 22:04, 23 August 2007 (UTC) NEW HALO 3 INFO AT IGN!! They have all kind of new shindigs of halo 3 campaign they have 3 new vids to go check dem muthafuckaz out! already seen it. in school. AJ 21:43, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Minor Characters should Voi Factory Workers be added to Minor Characters?JanSpartan117 BLAM! 19:12, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, even if they do completely suck! lol :D --Ajax 013 19:21, 24 August 2007 (UTC) 50+ hi def pics hey i just found laods of hidef pics of the campain at http://www.1up.com/do/slideshow?pager.offset=0&p=&g=&tr=&mt=0&cId=3144308--Fatman ninja 18:18, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Very Brutish Anyone else think Halo 3's Brutes look like the Locust in Gears of War? Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mo se, squeaking out! 18:21, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah now they have white skin, And are more ugly. Clavix2 TALK TO ME 18:40, 25 August 2007 (UTC) they waxed! AJ 18:52, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, why'd they make them shave? They looked bad ass in Halo 2. The armor makes them even badder ass. But now they take off their helmets and they're pale, creepy types. Not unlike the average gamer. Oh wait... ''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 19:09, 25 August 2007 (UTC) They look like monkeys combined with snakes. AJ 02:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah thats exactly what i thought they don't look like hairy monkeys anymore i guess thats good they arent stupid ammo sponges anymore.69.226.106.91 02:44, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Going Gold Frankie's gamertag on xbox live just said he has played Halo 3, not Halo 3 Epsilon. This means the game has gone gold. -69.69.171.231 00:04, 26 August 2007 (UTC) More Awesom Info If you go to http://www.1up.com/do/minisite?cId=3161338 and click on the blue boxes and check out the screenshots. I think you will like it.--Masterchief117 01:50, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Ive seen them! AJ 02:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Even better, Frankie's gamertag has Halo 3 in his Recently Played list. No achievements, though. Blue Ninja 11:19, 26 August 2007 (UTC) 2005 leaked script? Does anyone remember the incident towards the end of 2005 when a leaked Halo 3 script found it's way onto the internet? Microsoft tried desperately to remove it only to have Bungie say it was a fake. How come there is not a section about it? [[User:Bioevil087|'''Bioevil087]] (Mara’s Ex) 15:28, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Maybe that's because it was fake. It should be treated as a piece of fanfiction, and Halopedia has a complete sister-site dedicated for that. Though it was pretty convincing at first glance. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 21:36, 27 August 2007 (UTC) never heard of it, do you have a link? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:04, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I saved it as a PDF, but i think i deleted it months ago out of disgust. Sadly, i don't remember where i got it, but i know the original source shut it down. 'Kora ‘Morhekee''' ''The Battle-Net '' 22:21, 28 August 2007 (UTC)